


Somewhere deep in the forest

by Akiruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Concept Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Romance, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk
Summary: Акааши понадобились тысяча лет и девять хвостов, чтобы получить право стать хранителем человека. И всего один Бокуто, чтобы научиться радоваться моментам, которыми наполнена простая человеческая жизнь.It took Akaashi a thousand years and nine tails to become a guardian spirit for a human. And only one Bokuto to learn to enjoy the moments that form a simple human life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 68
Kudos: 102
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. [Concept art] Akaashi Keiji

[Открыть изображение в полном размере](https://i.imgur.com/TOZfnWa.jpg)

[Open the full size version of the art](https://i.imgur.com/h5EsyuB.jpg)


	2. [Concept art] Bokuto Koutarou

[Открыть изображение в полном размере](https://i.imgur.com/5l5NIzP.jpg)

[Open the full size version of the art](https://i.imgur.com/evQsZ4j.jpg)


	3. The meeting. Part 1




	4. The meeting. Part 2




	5. Peaceful lunch




	6. Wait, is this a tail?




	7. Make a wish

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Неожиданная встреча](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732960) by [Akiruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk)




End file.
